1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wrench technology, and more particularly to a quick rotatable wrench.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional quick rotatable wrench 10 is known comprising a long bar 11, a short bar 12 mounted at one end of the long bar 11, a ratchet wheel (not shown) mounted within the short bar 12, a socket 14, and an adapter 13 coupled between the ratchet wheel in the short bar 12 and the socket 14 for enabling the socket 14 to be synchronously rotated with the ratchet wheel to rotate a nut.
Further, a switching mechanism (not shown) is mounted between the long bar 11 and the short bar 12 and switchable by a switch button 16 between a locking position where the long bar 11 and the short bar 12 are locked together and an unlocking position where the long bar 11 and the short bar 12 are pivotable relative to each other. When the long bar 11 and the short bar 12 are locked together, the wrench 10 is operable to fasten up or loosen a nut. On the contrary, when the long bar 11 and the short bar 12 are pivotable relative to each other, the user can move the long bar 11 to rotate the short bar 12 through 360° without rotating the whole wrench 10 through 360°. Under this condition, the wrench 10 generates less torque, however, the short bar 12 can be rotated to fasten up or loosen a nut rapidly.
However, because the switching mechanism of the quick rotatable wrench 10 has a complicated structure, it is hard to make and assemble this design of switching mechanism. Further, the user needs to frequently switch the wrench 10 between the aforesaid two status (to lock the long bar 11 and the short bar 12, or to allow relative rotation between the long bar 11 and the short bar 12) during working, however, because the switch button 16 is located at one end of the long bar 11 far from the user's hand grip position, the user cannot smoothly and quickly operate the switch button 16 to perform the aforesaid switching action.